Deeper in the Well
by Scouti
Summary: Sonny's having mixed emmotions about a certain three named Jerkthrob. So she decides to make a song. What happens when he finds the song? Will there be Channy?  1 shot and has some relation ship to the bible and christanity. Review plz!


**AN:** Hey readers, I've really wanted to make another fanfic. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** And now for the declaimer... PERCY JACKSON!

**Percy:** Huh? What? Why am I here? This is a fanfic for Sonny With a Chance. I have a lot of Percy Jackson and the Olympian fanfics to do the disclaimer of and-

**Me: **DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Percy: *Cowars* **Scouti doesn't own Sonny with a chance, but she does own this song called 'Deeper in the Well.' She created it. SO no steal'n it!

**Me: **Good Job Percy, but since you didn't do it at first...** Evil look in her eyes**

**Percy:** Ahh! What are you do- Mmpmm! **Is tide up to his chair**

**Me:** Let's see how well you do in the basement, half-blood. AND I am a mortal, just one that can see threw thew mist if you're wondering and I don't own Percy's story either, so get on with the story!

Deeper in the Well

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! PEW! PEW! PEW! Came the sound of Nico's and Grardy's new Galaxy Wars.

Some things never change Sonny thought while going through her new song pillow. After Tawnie destroyed her own she had bought a new one that nobody but her could fine she took a pen and paper and started writing.

**Deeper in the Well**

**By: Sonny Monroe**

**Dedicated to: Chad Dylan Cooper **

**Oh what's this crazy feel'n**

**Oh it's got me believe'n**

**in love**

**Chorus:**

**And I feel like I'm going to explode**

She remembered Chad and his crazily blue eyes. And what his touch did to her.

**Flashback**

"Chad," she whined. "We need to stop the rivalry! Why can't

you tell your cast to just back off and I'll tell mine to too."

"Funny, funny, little, Sonny," Chad started. "As much as I want to, I'll have to pass."

"Chaaad."

"Sonny I know that you are desperately in love with me, but we can't change the past," concluded Chad.

"What! I'm not in love with you!" Sonny pretends to gag. "I'd rather fall for a pig."

Chad scoffs. "Only 'cause I kissed a pig."

"Ha! So you admit you kissed a pig and the pig didn't kissed you," Sonny said hoping to change the subject.

"You aren't gonna change the subject Sonny," Chad said.

_Dang!_ Sonny thought.

Sonny said through her teeth, "Chad-I-don't-like-you."

"That's because you love me."

"Chad you are the biggest most arrogant, conceited, jerkface, I have ever met! Why would I even like _that._"

"Well there must be something you like about me, because you wouldn't blush so much around me so much."

Just to prove his point he ran his thumb across her soft cheek.

She blushed.

And he loved it.

**End Flashback**

Sonny continued to write.

**Chorus continued:**

**I don't know how it works**

**I just know that it hurts**

**And I need your help**

**O Lord O God**

**I'm reach'n out to you**

**And I don't know what else to do**

**And I fall'n**

**fall'n deeper in the well**

Sonny remembered how Chad made her feel. The mixed up emotions that always came when he thought of his touch. Then she thought of how he was a jerk to everyone. She didn't know what to think anymore. But she knew someone who did. God. He knew everything about her. She was a big Christan. She thought about Chads Moment's and how they made her feel. She might even love him. She needed help figuring it out.

She wrote more.

**There's no way to stop this feel'n**

**And I don't no what's worse**

**Him not think'n of me that way**

**Or not knowing If I love him myself**

**Am I in love **

**Am I in Love**

**Do I love him, lord?**

**Chorus:**

**And I feel like I'm gonna explode**

**I don't know how it works **

**I just know that it hurts**

**And I need your help,**

**O Lord, O God**

**I'm reach'n out to you **

**I don't know what to do**

**And I'm fall'n**

**fall'n deeper in the well**

She reread the paper and started writing again.

**Did he lie when he said he doesn't feel that way**

**Was he he shy and didn't know what to say  
**

_Pshh. Chad Dylan Cooper Shy, _Sonny thought to herself._  
_

**Is he in denial, Lord? Oh, How I hate denial God. **

**Dada la dada la dada la dada la la la x4**

_That sounds more like Chad_. Sonny's never felt this way towards anyone she didn't even know if it was love. She just wanted to figure out. The questioned kept swimming around in her mind. Then Tawnie charged in.

"Sonny, we have to go change into are check it out girls costume. It's time to rehearse!"

Sonny jumped up put her newest song on the table next to her song pillow.

"Sonny hurry!"

"I'm coming Tawn," she yelled before rushing out.

* * *

Chad's rehearsal had just ended and he went into Sonny and Tawnie's dressing room, so he could have a daily argument with Sonny. When he got there he found out she wasn't there. He walked in, hey if he couldn't bug her he might as well, get something funny and personal. Then he came along the song pillow and saw the newest song about him.

He grabbed his own pencil and started writing.

**Boy singer:**

**Love is patient **

**Love is kind**

**It will always survive**

**It's always hopeful **

**It never fails**

**That is why it will never loose**

**The battle inside**

**Loves never jealous**

**And is never boastful**

**Or Rude**

**It doesn't demand it's own way**

**(Dramatic Pause)**

**And It never ends**

Chad was really pleased with himself. When he was a boy at church his pastor had told the class the definition of love and he had never forgot it. He kept writing.

**And I love her**

**I know it's true**

**And I'll never stop **

**Oh lord help her soul**

**'cause I'm never letting her go**

**Both boy and girl sing:**

**And I feel like I'm gonna explode**

**And We'll never understand how it works**

**We just know that sometimes it will hurt **

**And We'll need your help**

**O Lord, O God**

**And I'll always be reach'n out to you**

**when I don't know what to do**

**And Some day will stop fall'n**

**fall'n deeper in the well**

**dada la dada la dada la la la x4**

**-Song finished-**

Chad looked at the song and smiled. Wait till Sonny Saw that.

* * *

Sonny walked into the dressing room and look at her sound which was much longer now. Then she noticed that someone had wrote more on it. She read through the lyric and started to panic.

Then she looked at the top.

By: Sonny Monroe and CDC

Sonny ran out of the room to find a certain three named JerkThrob that she loved.

* * *

AN: Okay so that was my first 1 shot although I have made a story, called** Don't You Love Me.** hope you liked it!


End file.
